Maybe One Day
by DatPanda
Summary: What if Zushi decided to leave with the two geniuses off on their journey? And what if he had this crush on the always upbeat boy, Gon? Rated T for some swearing and violence, may be changed to M in the future. One-Sided!ZushixGon. Details on the first chapter... sort of.
1. Beginning x Life x Another

Wing and Zushi were watching the two children leave the Heavens Arena. Wing felt quite satisfied at how his training with them turned out. They have gotten much stronger when compared to the beginning of their training and time at the Heavens Arena. What did Zushi feel? It was full of mixed feelings. He felt sad on one side because they were leaving, but mad on the other side because he was so weak. He was definitely a prodigy in his own right, according to Wing, and yet he felt so downgraded. And then there was something else building up inside him; a crush. Being schooled by Wing for a fairly long time, he was never considered sociable. He had the skills enough to talk and keep up a conversation but never had any romantic feelings. Most of his sadness was built up from one of the two that were leaving.

"I saw the way you looked at him, Zushi." Wing commented, still looking at the two boys that were leaving as he dug through his pocket for something. Most likely a book or so.

Zushi looked at him incredulously, a blush growing on his face. "W-what are y-you talking about, Master Wing?" He was trying to pull it off, but was failing miserably. The blush on his face was apparent even under the night sky and was growing redder every second.

Wing chuckled at his mild innocence, taking the book out and reading whatever passage he was on. "You seem to watch Gon-kun much more expectantly than Killua-kun." He stated, flipping a page from his book with a single finger flick.

Zushi started to shake. Was Wing accusing the child of having feelings for the other? "I-I don't like h-him..." He stuttered, puckering his lips and looking away from the reading male.

"Hm? What are you talking about? I was talking about how you looked at Gon-kun because of his advancements." Wing said nonchalantly with a straight face.

"WHAT?! I-I don't... erm, no... um... grr..." He should have expected his master to troll him like this. It was to be expected yet he fail to do that as well.

"I'm just kidding, Zushi." He said, and after a short pause... "You can go with them if you'd like."

Zushi eyed him in disbelief. "R-really?" He asked. "But what about my training?"

"You already mastered..." Wing flips a page. "-the primary basics of Nen, so all you need to do is not slack off on your training. I'm positive Gon-kun and Killua-kun won't do that so you have my permission."

"What about my Shingen-Ryu training? Only you can teach me that!" Zushi whined. He honestly wants to go with them and experience some fun or adventures, but he didn't want to go if it was going to make him weak.

"You mastered the basics of that as well. All you need to do is add on some of your own movements and become fluent with it. Understood?" Wing said, closing the book he was reading and shoving it gently into his pocket. "Listen, Zushi. I wouldn't just send you off with them for the sake of just being accompanied. I'm doing this because I believe they will become of benefit to you. You like having friends, don't you?"

Zushi nodded twice hesitantly. He really did like having company with him. "Yes, they give me a sense of... protection. What about you then?" He inquired his master.

Wing simply shrugged, looking off to the distance where Gon and Killua were still walking on. They seem to not be in a hurry getting to the boat for their ride. "I will simply acquire my own friends, wouldn't I? I advise you get ready before they're gone."

Zushi stared at him for a few seconds, as if there was something odd with him but nodded proudly. "Master Wing!"

Wing turned to him, looking down toward the boy. "Thank you for everything you have done for me! It was because of you that I've gotten stronger and because of you that I got to have so much fun over these years! Thank you so very much!" He said loudly and bowed.

His teacher smirked. "It has been my pleasure."

Zushi stood up. "Ossu!" He then left to go get his items before the two boys left.

* * *

"And then I said, 'no thanks, bro, my skateboard's better than your powered scooter anyway'." Killua joked as he walked with Gon, making the younger one laugh. The silver-haired boy just smiled at the laughing one, happy that his joke made him laugh. He heard footsteps from behind and decided to stop, Gon being the second.

Over the yonder, they see a small figure running toward them. It looked familiar, and it also waved at him. Who could it b-

"Gon-san, Killua-san!" Zushi shouted, using his other hand to grab a half-done suitcase. The boy wasn't dressed in his dogi anymore. He was wearing the shirt under the dogi, black with collars that had no sleeves and an almost-white pants that wasn't tight but fitting just right going down all the way to his ankles. He was wearing the same sneakers that he was seen with previously.

"Zushi?" Gon and Killua asked, blinking in confusion.

Zushi eventually reached up to them and sighed in relief, panting in tiredness as well. "I-I decided that I should follow! I-Is that okay?" He desperately wanted them to say yes.

Killua wondered for a quick second. "Are you sure you want to come? I mean, wouldn't Wing be lonely without-"

"Sure!" Gon answered Zushi with his signature smile. Killua let out a huff initially but just shrugged it off.

Zushi's face lit up in happiness and he lifted his arm high up into the air. "Yes! I'll go wherever you two go!" Zushi wanted to say Gon but leaving Killua out of it would make the wonder. He didn't want to reveal his feelings about Gon. Not even hints. "So, where're we going?"

"To Whale Island, it's where I'm from." Gon answered, continuing to walk toward the port where the boat is ready to go.

"Oh, then I get to meet your family!" He said excitedly. _'I'm meeting his family already? Oh, this is going too fast...' _

"Yeah! You'll get to meet Aunt Mito and my grandmother!" They both smiled to each other, Zushi giving a much more brighter one.

After what seemed like long while, they got on the boat. Zushi almost forgot about taking some money before leaving for the ride and is thankful to Wing for reminding him. "And so it begins..." Zushi decided to rest his eyes a bit.

* * *

A/N: So, the thing is... there is absolutely no fics for Zushi whatsoever in which I don't understand why! I find him adorable! Ahem.

Anyways, explanation of the fic. No, it's not going to be a GonxZushi centric fic and the crush is entirely one-sided. I only added that in because he seems more likely to be with a guy than a girl. I mean, just look at him! He has no interests in girls at all. And, I want to explore his character a bit more. I'm making him stronger by the course of this story, yes, but he will still remain the weaker one compared to Gon and Killua. What does that mean? I'm giving him a Hatsu! Yeaaaah. Don't worry, it's going to part of the Manipulation type and definitely not overpowered.

Drop a review and encourage me! I actually want to keep this fic going for a long time. I apologize for the sucky chapter btw, because it's late at night and I have no idea what to edit due to my tiredness. I'll try my best at keeping Zushi or anyone in HxH in character. Danke. 3 Not sure if I want to follow the new anime or the manga... hrm... maybe I'll just add on my own stuff to canon aspects. Ciao~


	2. Sudden x Homesick x Kindle

Zushi couldn't sleep at all. The ship was relatively quiet besides the occasional water splashing against the side, but besides that he didn't understand why his eyes wouldn't cooperate with him. He was tired from being too excited. Was this irony? He wondered for a moment then just shook his head.

"No, that's not what irony is…" He muttered, sighing right after. It wasn't that long since he's seen Master Wing, but he was really attached to living with him. Was he already homesick? He didn't want to be. He was going to travel with his good, two friends after all!

That thought still didn't provoke any thought of drowsiness. He sighed for the last time before he decided to shuffle himself out of bed, glancing back at the two resting boys. They were wild sleepers; Killua was upside down with his foot against Gon's face. The Shigen-Ryu boy had to thank the white-haired one though; it gave him room to sleep in.

He stood up carefully stepping over any objects that could make any notable noises upon contact. He was very reluctant to wake the two up, especially Killua. This was probably the first time he ever felt like an insomniac. Normally, he would be able to rest pleasantly and soundly but this situation was new and a bit sudden.

'Maybe it'll take some time to get used to it.' Zushi thought before grabbing the doorknob and walking out to the deck. A sudden chill ran down his back and he looked around to make sure no one was around. He was literally feeling someone watching him. 'Okay, no… to the top here I come!' He climbed his way up to the secluded area.

He took a seat with his legs crossed as he tilted his head upward in order to watch the moon. It was almost full, yet bright enough to illuminate the whole entire ship, and cause some glimmering to appear on the seawater. Zushi smiled, he was never able to appreciate the beauty of nature like this because of how absorbed he was into training. He could see why Gon liked to live in the wilds.

Gon. He was practically the reason Zushi came out to join them on their journey. That captivating smile was so addicting to look at. The spiky-haired boy was just so down to earth, it was impossible to dislike him even at an enemy's standpoint. Zushi blushed at the fact that he was thinking of him again, shaking his head wildly.

_CLANK! _ He bumped his head against the metal sheet on the surface he was on.

"Ow!" He yelled out.

"You're really loud, you know that?" A familiar voice came out.

Zushi looked to see the owner of it. "Killua-san?"

"Yo." He did his signature wave, walking towards the younger boy. "What are you doing up?"

"I-I couldn't sleep." He truthfully admitted. It was nothing to be embarrassed about after all.

"Mm, are you sure it's not because you're scared?" Killua teased.

With a bloated face, Zushi made a groan of disapproval. "It's only because I can't sleep!"

"Shut up, you'll wake up the others. We're not the only ones on the ship you know." Killua said with an index finger above his lips. Zushi immediately shushed. "What's your reason for not being able to sleep then?"

"I don't know." The boy bluntly answered. He really didn't know why he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't.

Killua remained silent for a moment as if thinking of something then widened his eyes as if he found out the greatest fact of all times. He mischievously hovers his hand above his mouth, and Xushi could swear that he looked incredibly evil with the sudden catty look. "Is it Gon?" He guessed.

Zushi blatantly turned crimson, turning away. "N-no, it's not."

"Mm, alright."

"It's really not…"

"Whatever you say!" Killua finished.

Zushi decided to leave it at that. There was no point in arguing back in an endless debate likes that. "Hey, Killua-san?"

"Hm?" Killua said as he laid down with his arms behind his head.

"Do you think I'll ever be as strong as you and Gon-san?" He blurted the question.

Killua thought about it for a moment. Zushi was definitely stronger than a lot of adults and a prodigy in his own right, but his progression with Nen abilities were a lot slower than his or Gon's even though the boy learned it far before they did. "Not sure…" He trailed off.

Zushi let out an exasperated breath. "Oh."

"Don't feel so down, Zushi. You're with me and Gon now, you'll get stronger naturally."

Zushi beamed up at that vision and practically jumped on the boy. "Really?!"

Killua sweat dropped. "Yes, not get off of me!" He pushed him off making Zushi roll onto his back right next to him.

They were both facing the night sky, taking in the serenity and beauty of it. Silence overtook them until Zushi quietly breathed a "thanks."

Killua just looked over at him, grinned then glued his eyes back to the sky. "For what?"

"For allowing me to come with you guys. I… I never had friends like you two. I mean, I had my fair share of friends before but I lost all of them when I decided to focus more on my training." Zushi sighed again depressingly, his face overcome with sorrow. "But it's okay, I'm with you guys now!"

Silence prevailed once more, a bit longer this time. It was so quiet that you can practically hear them breathing, and the people rustling around in their rooms.

Zushi stood up from his spot, getting Killua's immediately attention. "I think I can sleep now. Thanks, Killua-san." He politely bowed.

The ex-assassin gave a gentle smile, something that Zushi's only seen him give to Gon.

"No problem."

* * *

A/N: OH GOD, I am so sorry for the late update. I know I promised to frequently update this but I got so distracted with real life stuff that I couldn't! But look no further! I did update it, albeit it's a very short chapter that even I don't think would compensate for the time I missed updating. Anyways,

I thought I'd show that Zushi and Killua don't have any competition. And no, there is no one-sided crush from Killua to Gon in this one! I mean, I adore the Yin-Yang couple and all, but I want them to have the best friend boundaries for now. There's also no KilluaxZushi anything here. xD

Do you guys want me to maybe have Gon reciprocate Zushi's feelings? Of course not now. If anything, I want to make it slow-paced and more... growing, if that makes any sense.

**Guest: **His hatsu will be revealed waaaay later in the future just about when Gon and Killua finds out their hatsu.

**AsukaSaru: **HERE IS THE UPDATE! I'm sorry for my lateness and how... horrible this chapter is.

I'll update this again tomorrow! Or something.


End file.
